


Sag mir, wo?..

by mila007



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, New York, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1944-1945гг. Место действия – Нью-Йорк. Эрик Леншерр – 24 года – еврей-беженец из нацистской Германии.</p><p>Предупреждения: АУ, ООС, частичный кроссовер (если так можно о классике) с «Тенями в Раю» Э.М.Ремарка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sag mir, wo?..

**Author's Note:**

> Арты к тексту от Сангрии.  
> Эрик: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Erik-Lehnsherr-302104100  
> Чарльз: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Charles-Xavier-302104571

Нью-Йорк невзлюбил Эрика с первого взгляда. Так, по крайней мере, казалось Леншерру с самого момента его прибытия. Да дожди с тех пор лили, не переставая, лишь усиливая его отчаяние и – вот дикость-то! – тоску по Германии.  
Получить вид на жительство оказалось непросто. Когда ты выглядишь практически как истинный ариец, а твое настоящее имя сгорело вместе с паспортом, довольно трудно доказать, что ты не верблюд.  
Адвокат был широкоплеч и лыс. Очки в круглой золотой оправе гармонично смотрелись на его круглом и плоском лице. Впрочем, не более странно, чем лицо Эрика, украшенное трехдневной щетиной, в этом царстве аккуратизма и педантичности.  
Голос у адвоката был необычно высокий, поэтому он старался никогда не повышать его и говорил чуть ли не шепотом:  
– Вы эмигрант?  
– Да, – Эрик протянул ему рекомендательное письмо, которое помогли раздобыть соотечественники. Был конец сорок четвертого года, и беженцев от нацистского режима в Нью-Йорке было много. В основном – аристократия и творческие люди, успевшие вовремя уразуметь, откуда дует ветер и куда он может занести их пепел. Но, что славно, помогали своим соотечественникам они охотно и много. По крайней мере, относительно жилья и рекомендаций для чиновников.  
– Еврей, конечно.  
Эрик молчал. За столько лет он так привык отрицать свою принадлежность к «низшей» расе, что перебороть привычку оказалось тяжело:  
– Конечно. Хотя паспорт немецкий. Это проблема?  
– Немецкий?! У вас немецкий паспорт? – сказал адвокат громче, чем раньше, и потому более высоким голосом. – Я не собираюсь хлопотать за нациста!  
Эрик как-то хмуро и горько усмехнулся:  
– Неужели каждый немец обязательно должен быть нацистом?  
Голос адвоката повысился еще на одну октаву:  
– В каждом немце сидит потенциальный нацист! – он сказал это с такой уверенностью в своей правоте, что Леншерр просто расхохотался. Дикость, Господи Боже, если Ты есть, какая же это дикость!  
– Что? – спросил адвокат фальцетом.  
Эрик лишь смеялся, утирая выступившие на глазах слезы. Он ждал, что адвокат выставит его в ту же секунду, но на его лице расплылась широкая улыбка, и оно стало еще шире.  
– Я вас чем-то развеселил?  
– Что-то вроде того. Тогда… я пойду? – конечно, это была очередная игра. Сдаваться так просто Леншерр не был приучен, потому решил зайти с другой стороны.  
– Постойте! У вас будет тысяча долларов?  
– Нет, – честно ответил Эрик. – У меня, дай-то Бог, чтобы две сотни наскреблось. Но мои друзья обещали помочь. Хотя я уже настроился на лагерь для интернированных. Там хотя бы кормят.  
– Вы уже бывали в лагере?  
– Да, для интернированных во Франции. И в Германии. И в Польше. Только там они не так называются.  
Наступила тишина. Она прерывалась лишь тихим и монотонным тиканьем часов на стене. Точно такие же часы висели когда-то в их с мамой квартире. Хорошие швейцарские часы. Это было первое из имущества Эйзенхардтов, ушедшее во благо Третьего Рейха.  
Адвокат пожевал губами и сказал:  
– Я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах.  
– Гонорар?  
– Четыреста долларов. Через два месяца. Можете отдавать частями.  
Леншерр встал и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Америка не была раем, как казалось в Европе. Да, тут тебя не преследовало гестапо, но безработица и безнадежность добивали не хуже дубинок парижской жандармерии. Куда податься беженцу-инженеру без диплома и связей, Эрик понятия не имел. Потому просиживал вечера в своем номере наедине с сигаретами либо в лобби за партией в шахматы со своим соседом, русским эмигрантом. Сигареты и деньги стремительно заканчивались, потому с Меликовым последнее время было интереснее. К тому же, у него никогда не заканчивалась водка. Не то, чтобы Эрик ее любил, но одиночество и тоску она глушила лучше всего.  
О его отношениях с шахматами Леншерра спросили в первый же вечер. И первый же вечер они с Меликовым провели за игральной доской, общаясь между делом на английском – тренируя глаголы и времена. От водки сегодня решили отказаться – завтра Эрику предстоял поход по конструкторским бюро в поисках работы.  
– Мальчик мой, ты уверен, что это то, что тебе нужно?  
– Работа? Или шахматы? – усмехнулся Эрик, передвигая белую королеву по диагонали. К тому, что к нему обращались, как к ребенку, Леншерр уже давно привык и где-то в глубине души был даже за это благодарен – все-таки он годился русскому в сыновья, а то и внуки. Хотя вряд ли тот бы обрадовался, если бы его назвали дедушка.  
– Разочарование, Эрик, разочарование. Мы тут не нужны. Тут не нужны наши знания и дипломы, которого, у тебя, к слову, и нет…  
– Владимир, давайте не будем обсуждать эту тему. Грузчиком в порт я не пойду – во-первых, терпеть не могу портовых запахов, во-вторых, не для того я положил лучшие годы своей жизни на учебу.  
– Я тебя понимаю. Ты еще молод, у тебя вся жизнь впереди. Это мы, старики…  
Эрик молча передвинул слона. Когда не было водки, разговоры по душам его тяготили.

Двери очередной строительной конторы захлопнулись за спиной у Леншерра. Американцам хватало своих инженеров. К тому же, кроме вида на жительство, неплохо было бы иметь с собою и диплом Мюнхенского университета. Но диплом, как и паспорт, сгорел в огне Второй мировой. Конечно, горели они не так пафосно, как это звучит – Эрик сам бросил их в костерок, которым они пытались согреться неподалеку от швейцарской границы. Границу можно было перейти только ночью и никакие документы ни по эту, ни по ту стороны спасти не могли. Разве что раздобыть фальшивый паспорт и новое имя… Но так просто это не делается. Качественная подделка стоит денег. А их у людей без имен всегда не хватало…  
Паспорт вместе с новым именем Эрик сумел раздобыть только в Лиссабоне, за два часа до отплытия парохода. Тогда тоже лил дождь – погода словно сговорилась с нацистами, выстукивая каплями автоматные очереди по плечам и шее. Шляпа промокла насквозь, сигарета больше дымила, чем приносила успокоение. Правую руку Эрик держал у сердца – оберегая от вездесущей влаги свои документы и билет. Как тогда казалось – в новую жизнь.  
Леншерр не мог поверить в эту новую жизнь. Он не мог найти себя в ней, не мог стать одним из американцев, потому что он им не был и быть не желал. Ему претило хождение по бесконечным лестницам, подъемы и спуски в бесчисленных лифтах – и все это для того, чтоб потом брести из комнаты в комнату и в итоге прийти все в тот же маленький номер в отеле, где за стеной живут такие же люди, лишенные своей родины, отвергнутые нею.  
Эрик не мог раствориться в этой стране и полюбить ее только за то, что она его приютила. Приютила – не значит, полюбила. Америка терпела их. До какой поры это будет продолжаться, Эрик не знал. Но и смириться с этим не был готов.  
В лобби отеля его перестрел Кан – старый знакомый еще по Европе. Сорвиголова, надувший не одного нациста и помогший половине эмигрантов нынешней нью-йоркской еврейско-немецкой диаспоры. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. Он вообще в последнее время стал дерганный какой-то. Если бы Эрик не знал его так давно, то решил бы, что парень дошел до ручки. Леншерр вежливо осведомился о здоровье старого друга. Кан лишь поднял на смех его беспокойство.  
– Не хочешь составить мне сегодня компанию на берлинском четверге у Бетти?  
– Фрау Штейн верна своим привычкам? – усмехнулся Леншерр.  
– Хоть что-то в нашей жизни должно быть неизменно, – улыбнулся в ответ Кан. – Ты уже представлен ей?  
– Да. Росс познакомил, когда помогал мне с адвокатом. Кстати, где он?  
– Последний раз я видел его в обществе той русской, которая часто к Меликову приходит. Так как, идешь со мною?  
Эрик прикинул свои планы на вечер. Кроме водки и шахмат в них ничего не было. И сигарет осталось только полторы пачки.  
– Отчего бы и нет?  
Четверг был заведенным правилом. В четверг у Бетти Штейн собирались все желающие. Слушали музыку – немецких пластинок у фрау Штейн было, наверное, больше, чем в каком-нибудь музыкальном магазине в Берлине, читали стихи, разводили полемику. Этакое болотце для тех утопленников, которые все еще упорно трепыхались, не желая видеть очевидное и безропотно идти ко дну. Кан называл это моргом, где среди живых ходят полутрупы, не чувствующие, что они уже начинают подванивать.  
И сегодня Леншерр был готов согласиться с этим утверждением.  
От бокала вина в руке тянуло кислятиной, сигареты горчили, общество новоявленных патриотов самой свободной страны в мире тяготило. Добила музыка. Когда уже набившую оскомину Анну Марли сменила Марлен Дитрих. Великолепная Марлен.  
 _Sag' mir, wo die Blumen sind;_  
Wo sind sie geblieben?  
Sag' mir, wo die Blumen sind!  
Was ist gescheh'n?  
Sag mir, wo die Blumen sind!  
Mädchen pflückten sie geschwind.  
Wann wird man's je versteh'n?  
Wann wird man's je versteh'n?  
(Скажи мне, где цветы,  
Куда они подевались?  
Скажи мне, где цветы...  
Что произошло?  
Скажи мне, где цветы.  
Девушки собрали их второпях.  
Когда же люди поймут,  
Когда же они, наконец, поймут?)*  
Эрик сам не знал, за что так не любил соотечественницу. Он с трудом переносил ее голос – отчего-то в нем слышал он вечную насмешку, хриплое карканье воронья и выкрики немецких офицеров.  
Салонные разговоры, салонная музыка. И тени, призраки людей вокруг:  
– Где вы практикуете? – это Кан. Спрашивает заезжего доктора, в прошлом – светило медицинской науки, а ныне – просто одного из многих беженцев.  
– Я не практикую, – герр Грефенхайм устало пожимает плечами и как-то виновато улыбается. – Не сдал экзаменов.  
– Как?! Вы же всемирно известный врач?!  
– Но для того, чтоб практиковать в Штатах, необходима американская лицензия. И если с медициной у меня все в порядке, то с английским…  
Особенно громко всхлипнул патефон:  
 _Sag' mir, wo die Männer sind!_  
Wo sind sie geblieben?  
Sag' mir, wo die Männer sind!  
Was ist gescheh'n?  
Sag' mir, wo die Männer sind!  
Zogen aus, zu Kriegsbeginn.  
Wann wird man's je versteh'n?  
Wann wird man's je versteh'n?  
(Скажи мне, где мужчины,  
Куда они подевались?  
Скажи мне, где мужчины...  
Что произошло?  
Скажи мне, где мужчины.  
Уехали: началась война.  
Когда же люди поймут,  
Когда же они, наконец, поймут?)  
Этот надрыв в голосе, этот вопрос в космос пробирал до костей. Хотелось ломать и крушить все вокруг себя. Эрику было душно. Хотелось распахнуть окна, подставить голову под проливной дождь, лишь бы не слушать этой песни, этой болтовни, лишь бы вдыхать запахи воды и мазута, но не нафталина, которым пропитались не только старые платья фрау Штейн, но и, казалось бы, всё и вся вокруг. Полумертвое. Кан прав, тут все – полумертвое!..  
– Пропала. Вся моя коллекция марок! Хорошо хоть, не нацистам досталась…  
– Вот вечно вы так «хорошо хоть…»! Когда же вы научитесь стоять за себя!..  
Вино в бокале заканчивалось быстро и столь же быстро появлялось там вновь. Шум в голове нарастал.  
– Но как я могу сдать английский, если кроме немецкого я знаю лишь греческий да латынь!.. Хорошо вам, Леншерр, вы у нас полиглот!..  
– Наше вечное смирение!.. Я просто задыхаюсь от этого!..  
 _Sag', wo die Soldaten sind;_  
Wo sind sie geblieben?  
Sag', wo die Soldaten sind!  
Was ist gescheh'n?  
Sag', wo die Soldaten sind!  
Über Gräber weht der Wind.  
Wann wird man's je versteh'n?  
Wann wird man's je versteh'n?  
(Скажи, где солдаты,  
Куда они подевались?  
Скажи, где солдаты...  
Что произошло?  
Скажи, где солдаты.  
Над могилами дует ветер.  
Когда же люди поймут,  
Когда же они, наконец, поймут?)  
Уже на самом выходе Эрика за рукав рубашки словил Кан.  
– Извинись перед фрау Штейн за меня, – попросил Эрик, накидывая пальто и надвигая шляпу пониже на лоб. – Я просто больше здесь не могу!..  
– Иди, Леншерр, – понимающе кивнул Кан, открывая перед ним двери.  
Вновь дождило. Спички гасли на ветру. Вино шумело в голове. Злость требовала выхода, но его не было. Выхода не было ни у злости, ни у Эрика.  
В лобби отеля он плюхнулся на кресло перед шахматной доской, сбросив на спинку в беспорядке скомканное мокрое пальто и кладя на подлокотник шляпу. Шляпа не удержалась и упала на пол. Леншерр лишь махнул на нее рукой.  
Пить после вина кальвадос – собственноручно убивать свое следующее утро. Но из всего ассортимента предлагаемых в отеле напитков лишь кальвадос пришелся по душе Эрику. Леншерр сидел, неотрывно глядя на шахматную доску с чьей-то недоигранной партией, и постукивал пальцем по краю бокала. И как-то упустил тот момент, когда по ту сторону шахматной доски напротив Эрика оказался незнакомый мужчина:  
– Здравствуйте, герр Леншерр. Мое имя Чарльз Ксавье. Я слышал, вы разбираетесь в языках? – он сдвинул пешку, продолжая партию.  
– Я инженер, – неприветливо буркнул Эрик, не отрывая взгляда от доски. Коня бы на Е6…  
– Я ищу репетитора немецкого и французского для своей сестры. Опережая ваши вопросы, мне нужен именно европеец, носитель языка. И я готов платить 30 долларов в час.  
Эрик перевел взгляд на незнакомца. Его внешний вид не внушал опасений – взъерошенные лохмы, открытый взгляд честных глаз. В Европе такие гибли сразу – в лагерях или у стенки. Либо одевались коричневую форму и умирали чуть позже, в первом бою.  
Но 30 долларов… В мышеловку был подложен правильный сыр:  
– И в чем подвох?  
– Видите ли, мы живем не в Нью-Йорке. Я предлагаю вам переехать к нам в поместье.  
Эрик зажмурился. После трех рюмок кальвадоса голова плыла.  
– Я пьян и вы мой бред. К завтрашнему дню я протрезвею, и если вы все еще будете реальны – вы знаете, где меня искать, – с этими словами Леншерр встал.  
– До завтра, герр Леншерр! – от жизнерадостной улыбки Ксавье стало тошно. Или это запросилось наружу вечернее вино?

– Кто такой этот Ксавье? – еще не окончательно протрезвев, и медитируя над чашкой кофе в drugstore в обществе Росса, Леншерр считал произошедшее вчера сном.  
– Местный гуманист, – Росс усмехнулся, старательно распиливая на тарелке парочку венских сосисок. – Добрый самаритянин ХХ века. Если бы я верил в Бога, то сказал бы, что второе пришествие Христа на Землю состоялось.  
Эрик угрюмо ковырялся в тарелке с яичницей. Ему было неловко и даже немного стыдно за свой вчерашний истеричный побег от фрау Штейн. Хорошо, хоть Росса там не было, а как теперь смотреть в глаза Кану…  
Росс ухмыльнулся:  
– Он добрался и до тебя? Что предлагал?  
– Пока ничего конкретного. Вернее, я смутно помню – я был пьян. И до твоих слов вообще был уверен, что он мне вчера приснился. А что он предлагает обычно?  
– Он очень сильно помогает с документами и легализацией в стране. И с трудоустройством. Многих по университетам пристроил – кого лаборантами, кого библиотекарями. Он же профессор, связи и деньги в его распоряжении не маленькие…  
– А что он с этого имеет?  
Росс пожал плечами. Он не знал. А верить в некорыстное желание облагодетельствовать весь мир они разучились еще до тридцать девятого года.  
Завтрак завершился в молчании. Росс ушел на прогулку, Леншерр отказался его сопровождать – ему предстоял сегодня еще один забег по нью-йоркским карьерным лестницам.

Несмотря на общую свою нелюбовь к Нью-Йорку, Пятую авеню Эрик любил. Казалось, покой клубится между каменными громадами зданий, на фасадах которых поблескивают тысячи глаз тысячи освещенных окон. Золотистые ряды витрин, высотой в два-три этажа, ломились от ваз, картин и мехов, от старинной полированной мебели шоколадного цвета, освещенной лампами под шелковыми абажурами. Она была нереальной, сказочной, будто сошедшей с иллюстраций к детской книжке. Она была не похожа на все то, что Эрик видел за свою жизнь, и потому успокаивала.  
С работой вновь обломилось, спешить было некуда и не к кому. В кармане шелестела десятидолларовая банкнота, в отеле осталось всего лишь три сигареты.  
Оглянувшись для приличия, Леншерр перебежал дорогу, не обращая внимания на возмущенные гудки клаксонов. На углу располагалась табачная лавка. На витрине был нарисован индеец, увешанный перьями и бусами, раскуривающий трубку мира. Вот они, истинные аборигены и хозяева Америки. А не те заносчивые менеджеришки и инженерики, сидящие по офисам, гордые своим мещанским существованием и званием граждан Соединенных Штатов. Истинные патриоты, которые, если бы не День Благодарения, вряд ли бы вспоминали о «Мэйфлауере» и о том, что живут тут они не со дня сотворения мира.  
Леншерр разрывался на части. С одной стороны – ему нужна работа в одной из этих мещанских контор, это гражданство в самой свободной стране мира, да и сама эта страна, с ее самоуверенностью и сказочными улочками – это все нужно ему, если он и дальше хочет выжить. Но больше всего на свете Эрик Леншерр хочет жить. Выжить он хотел в Аушвице, куда вывезли их с матерью. Выжить он мечтал в лагере в Германии, в который угодил после побега из Польши. Выживать он пытался в Швейцарии и Франции, прячась подобно крысам и преступникам по подвалам и канализациям. Тогда он хотел выживать.  
Теперь же Леншерру хочется жить. Именно поэтому при следующей же встрече с господином Ксавье он примет его предложение, в чем бы оно ни заключалось. Он ухватится за него руками и ногами, вгрызется зубами в предоставленную ему возможность и пропади оно все пропадом!..  
Эрик Леншерр хочет жить. Он хочет прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь. А лучше – несколько жизней – за маму, за Макса Эйзенхардта, и за себя, за Эрика Леншерра, еврея с немецким паспортом, человека без прописки и родины.  
Эрик будет жить. И будет жить хорошо. А пока он просто заходит в лавку и покупает себе сигареты. Чтобы вновь выйти обратно на улицу, закурить и рассмеяться в лицо дождю, который вновь пытается отучить глупого немца от вредной привычки…

 

* - песня Марлен Дитрих «Sag' mir, wo die Blumen sind» была, конечно, спета лишь в 1962 году, но автор проявил своеволие (и вообще, в предупреждениях стоит АУ) – ему нравится эта песня, но, как и Эрику, не нравится Марлен.  
Про песню можно почитать тут: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sag_mir,_wo_die_Blumen_sind  
Полный текст с переводом здесь: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/marlene_dietrich/sag_mir_wo_die_blumen_sind.html  
А послушать ее следует на YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLAxbQxyJSQ


End file.
